More Than Meets the Eye
by SugarCocoflower
Summary: You wake up confused, alone in a strange town known as Gravity Falls. Who are you, and who will you trust in your quest to find out? Are you willing to give up everything in search for an answer that you might not be ready for? This story is interactive and tailored by popular vote. The direction the story goes is entirely based on the choices you make.
1. Welcome to Gravity Falls

_**IMPORTANT**_

** Here's how this is going to work.**

** This is told in the second person. Just...roll with it.**

** The direction the story goes is entirely based on popular vote. At the end of every chapter, you will need to make a choice that impacts the way in which the story progresses. **

** In your reviews, please state your answer choice. I will continue the story based on the choices you make. In the event of a tie, I will likely choose the one I like best.**

** But you must be careful. Make the wrong choice, and the character (you) might get into trouble, or it might bite you in the butt later. Who you trust, what you do, and the choices you make are entirely up to you. So have fun!**

* * *

"How long do you think she's been here?"

You slowly open your eyes and look at them. You see two children, no older than twelve years of age. They're similar in appearance. One is a boy wearing a blue and white hat with shorts, a red shirt, and a blue vest. The other is a girl with braces and a blue sweater with a penguin on it. Both have dark brown hair. You look up at them, and they both seem a bit surprised.

"W-uh...," the boy seems a bit shaken, and he begins to sweat. "Are you alright? What are you doing in the woods?"

You begin to wonder the same. You look down at yourself. You're covered in dirt and a few leaves. You're wearing unfamiliar attire. A blue turtleneck sweater, jeans, and red sneakers. Your hair is dark blonde and tied up into a messy bun. You're notice that you're slightly shorter in height than these children. The boy looks around, obviously wondering why you haven't answered. You mumble a meek, "Uh...," as it's the only sound you can manage to make at the moment.

"Were you napping? Napping in the woods isn't safe. I did that once," the girl giggles. She pokes your nose, and it makes you uncomfortable. "I'm Mabel. And this is my brother, Dipper. What's your name, friend?"

"I...," you look down. You have no idea what's going on. You're confused. There are trees and brush as far as the eye can see. The smell of pine trees feels slightly familiar, but makes you uneasy. You're almost afraid to respond. These people could be dangerous. They look friendly enough, but your mind begs you not to trust them. "No," you mumble, almost too low for them to hear. You try to swallow, but your throat is too dry. Your entire body shakes as you're overcome with anxiety.

"Hey," Dipper rests his hand on your shoulder, and you pull away, frightened. "Don't...don't worry," he turns to his sister. "We should take her to the shack and get this sorted out."

"Okey-dokey," Mabel agrees with a nod. Dipper reaches for your hand, and you don't dare take his.

"C'mon," he seems slightly impatient. "You can trust us," he fixes his hat and smiles. "We're the good guys."

You reluctantly let him take your pale, freckled hand in his. You get to your feet, instantly feeling out of balance. You're wondering how long you had been asleep. And more importantly, what you're doing in what appears to be the middle of nowhere.

He's holding your hand firmly, and you can feel his palms sweating as he guides you through this unfamiliar territory. You're next to a creek with beautiful flowing blue water and singing trees. Most of the leaves are bright green, but some are yellow, pink, and brown. Every step you take, it feels as if weights are attached to your feet. It's as if you haven't walked in a millennium. You could have slumbered for days, weeks, or years, even. Your eyelids are still a bit heavy, but you continue until you step out of the trees. The area is empty except for an old wooden shack. It reads "Mystery hack" in red letters. The boy releases your hand and leads you inside.

You take a moment to process your surroundings. The wooden walls and floors look slightly unstable. The room has a vending machine, a few rows of shirts hanging up on the walls, and plenty of souvenirs. It seems a little old-fashioned for your taste, but who are you to judge?

There's a cash register, and someone is lazily sitting in a chair in front of it, idly texting. She's a tall girl with deep red hair and green eyes. She's wearing dark boots, jeans, a lumberjack hat, and a green plaid over-shirt.

"Hey, guys," she sets the phone on the counter and looks you up and down. You feel as if she's judging you, and you take a step or two back. She grins. "Who's your friend?"

"We found her in the woods. She was just...sleeping. It took ten minutes to wake her up," Dipper explains. "She's kind of..."

"She's a lil' messed up," Mabel ruffles your hair. "But that's okay."

"I'm Wendy," she says, turning to you. "What's your name?"

You begin to think. Do you even have a name? Why don't you remember?

You feel blood rush to your cheeks as you stammer to find your words.

"Uh...I...I...d-don't know...," you choke out. It's the hardest thing you've had to do since waking up. Wendy gives you a puzzled look.

"You don't remember your name? Man, you must've been out cold."

"Oh, she was," Dipper nods. He looks at you. "You don't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

You shake your head. You can see the concern in his eyes.

"We should call her Mab-ipper. Or Dip-bel," Mabel suggests. You honestly couldn't care less what ridiculous name they call you, but the thought is appreciated.

"Nah," Dipper shakes his head. The staring makes you feel a bit tense as he comes up with a name. "She looks more like a Meryl."

"Yeah, you're right. She does," Wendy chuckles.

"Meryl it is!" Mabel spins around as she speaks. A man enters the room. He's likely around his sixties, and he's wearing a black suit and burgundy fez. He has gray stubble, and his voice is raspy.

"Hey, Kids, have you seen Soos? I need someone to make sure the Sascrotch model doesn't fall apart again." he looks at you, and you're frozen with fear. You don't understand why you feel so intimidated, but the feeling makes you want to curl up and die. "Who's this?"

"This is our friend, Meryl," Mabel replies. "Meryl, this is Grunkle Stan."

"H-hello...," you mutter. He gives you a funny look as he notices your indecent appearance.

"Was she rolling around in the dirt?"

"We found her alone in the woods. She was in a coma or something."

"Really?" he crouches to your level and looks you in the eyes. He scratches his head and turns to the twins. "I wouldn't trust anything you find in the woods."

You're a bit offended at this.

"Grunkle Stan, she's nice," Mabel smiles. "She's not just a thing we found in the woods. Maybe she can help run the shack."

You tilt your head. This is an interesting idea. But what would you do with the money? Why would you need a job at all?

"We could always use cheap labor," he huffs. He places a brown cap with a question mark atop your head. "You're hired, Kid."

You look up at him, a bit overwhelmed about all of this.

"Alright...," you look at your red sneakers in defeat. What choice do you have? If you say no, these people will begin to dislike you. You're sure of it. And you need them to help you find out what the hell is going on. But if you trust the wrong person, everything will fall apart. You need one stable ally. Someone who can be by your side as you uncover the truth. And working with them at the shack makes you one step closer to earning their trust. You get the feeling Stan doesn't like you much, but the others might, given a bit of time.

Who will you befriend?

** Your choices:**

** Mabel- She's a bit reckless and silly, it seems, but she's smarter than she lets on. Becoming her friend is one thing, but getting her to take you seriously is another story.**

** Dipper- He seems reliable. He's smart, but a bit uncomfortable around others at times. This includes you. **

** Wendy- She's laid back. But maybe a little too laid back. She's friendly, and will likely find it easy to like you. However, she is easily distracted.**

* * *

**Please respond in the reviews. I can't continue without an ample amount of input.**


	2. Befriending Dipper

Working at the shack isn't too hard. Though, you can't seem to get your mind off of the fact that you have virtually no idea what's going on.

The other kids are chatting as you stock shelves with assorted snow globes. You feel so out of place here. It's like you're not even a person. You glance at Dipper, and he smiles and waves you over, looking away from Wendy. Now's your chance.

You approach him slowly, looking at your surroundings as you do so. The floor creaks beneath your feet.

"Hey, we were talking, and...," Dipper grins at you. "We think you're pretty cool. And...we should, you know, hang out sometime."

"I don't think her parents would want her hanging out in the woods," Wendy looks at him, then at you. "Would they?"

Do you...even have parents? Do you have a family? A home?

"I...," you look up at the two. "I don't...know..."

"You mean you still don't remember anything? I thought it would have come to you by now," Dipper says as he scratches his head. "You must have hit your head or something."

You shrug in reply. Hell, you probably did hit your head. Who knows what happened to you?

"So you...don't know where you live?" Wendy questions as she and Dipper exchange looks. "What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know," you sigh again. You now realize you have the character qualities of stale toast. You need people like this in your life.

"Why don't you sleep over?" Mabel suggests. "We can have a slumber party!"

"Well, uh,...Alright."

She squeals with joy and hugs you, much to your surprise. You give a rather fake smile and Dipper looks at you.

"So...you...really_ don't_ remember..."

You nod, and he seems to feel bad for you.

"I want to remember," you admit. You look at the floor, and he places a hand on your shoulder.

"Well...I'll help you find out. It's like a mystery," he stands straight. "And, I don't mean to brag, but I'm quite the mystery solver!"

"Thank you," you smile. This was much easier than expected. You didn't even have to ask, really.

"We'll get to it first thing in the morning. You can stay here until then."

You look outside and realize it's getting dark out. What if your family is worried?

"We can do make-overs and talk about boys," Mabel giggles, lightly punching your arm. "Unless you don't like boys. We can do whatever you want. We're going to be painting each others' nails and eating chocolate while Dipper reads his silly little books."

"Well, um...," you scratch your head, not sure how you can spare her feelings. "That's...great..."

She smiles, and you do the same.

"Alright, time to close up shop," Stan enters the room holding a magician's hat filled with money. The last few customers leave the shack, and Wendy leaves as well, saying goodbye to everyone. Stan locks the door and looks at you. "What, you live here now, too?"

"She's sleeping over," Mabel explains. "Meryl doesn't know where her home is."

"Well...okay," he looks you up and down before turning and beginning to walk away. "I ordered pizza, so whenever you're ready, it's in the kitchen."

Mabel and Dipper almost trip over each other in a hurry to get to the kitchen. You can't help but giggle. Heck, you're a bit hungry yourself. You head into the kitchen and take a slice of cheese pizza, sitting in between the twins. You can't help but feel a bit out of place, but you're starting to adjust nonetheless.

Soon after dinner, the three of you make your way up to the attic, where you see a sizable bedroom with two beds and a square-shaped window. You sit on the floor as a small pig approaches you and sniffs your shoes.

"That's Waddles," Mabel says. "He likes you." she turns towards the door. "I'm going to get the make-up and the romance novels. Be right back!"

As she leaves the room, Dipper sits atop his bed and looks at you.

"You don't...really want to do all that stuff, do you?"

You shake your head.

"Figures," Dipper chuckles. "You know, I think you'll really like this book I've been reading. It's about this detective and- y-you know, I don't want to spoil it. I'll go get it, alright? I think I left it on the table."

As he leaves the room, you're now alone with Waddles. He sniffs your face, but quickly backs away, as if afraid. You reach toward him in an attempt to calm him down, but soon realize what has him so shaken. Your hand glows with a blue aura. It feels numb and prickly, but also warm and very strange. You don't understand what this means, but it's extremely alarming. This glow is bright and beginning to cause a great deal of pain through your arm. You begin to hear footsteps. What will you do?

**Your choices:**

** Conceal it- Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. Could cause trust issues in the future, though. Dipper might not help you if he sees this weird paranormal thing happening to you. But on the plus side, if they don't find out, you'll still have Dipper on your side to help you in the morning.**

** Show them- Maybe they can help. But there's also the possibility of them reacting with fear, or Dipper not wanting to help you if you appear to be a threat.**


	3. Telling the Truth

**Whenever I work on this story, I get the Transformers theme stuck in my head.**

* * *

The second he enters the room, you freeze. Everything seems to go in slow motion. Dipper drops the book he's holding in surprise.

"M...Meryl..."

"I'm just as freaked out as y-you are," you try to explain. He's not as alarmed as you'd expected, to be honest. He inches towards you, and before he can examine it, a blue beam of what you can only guess is a plasma-like substance shoots from your hand. He ducks and it immediately breaks the window. Your hand returns to its normal state, as if it hadn't happened.

"What the..." He grabs your hand and scrutinizes it. He looks up at you, now seeming quite serious. He folds his arms. "Are you sure you don't know what's going on? You're not some sort of...magic assassin or something?"

"N-no, of course not," you become nervous, as the last thing you want is for him to doubt you.

He reaches into the closet and grabs a pair of black mittens. He hands them to you.

"Try this," he says. You're honored at his attempts to help you, rather than running away or kicking you out.

You put them on, and look down at your hands. It seems fine. It should keep this from happening again, right?

He looks down at you and sighs. You give a feeble smile.

"That...that's amazing...," he takes your gloved hand and looks at it, squeezing it a few times. "I've never seen anything like this..."

"But...what does it mean? Should we tell someone? D-do you think it might hurt somebody?"

"I think you'll be fine," he smiles. "I mean, it could be worse. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

The night lasts for what seems like an eternity. You spend your time listening to pop music with Mabel, reading romance novels with Mabel, talking about boys with Mabel, and trying to understand what goes through this girl's head. Though, you have to admit it was rather enjoyable, being a girly-girl just isn't your thing. You'd much rather be hanging out with Dipper at the moment, but Mabel is actually a great person. And getting to know a person like her is something you need. You enjoy the company, but you couldn't care less about what happens at the end of "My Boyfriend the Vampire" or whether that boy at school returns Mabel's affections. But, hey. At least Mabel was happy.

The next morning, you realize you fell asleep in Dipper's bed, and he's standing over you, holding a book with the number "3" on it. Through your blurry eyes, you can't help but stare at this book. It's almost as if it holds some importance.

"C'mon, we have a mystery to solve," he grins. You stand with a yawn, your mittens still on your hands. It's a bit of a pain wearing Mittens in the Summer, but Dipper is courteous enough to let you borrow one of his red t-shirts. You get your shoes on and put your hair into a messy bun. He looks at Mabel, who is sound asleep in her bed.

"Isn't she coming?" you ask. You kind of want the company of both of the twins. Otherwise, this feels incomplete.

"Let her sleep," he sighs. "After you fell asleep, she was up the rest of the night watching Twilight. All of them."

You both leave the shack with a backpack with minimal contents. A bit of food and junk, as Dipper described it. You get into a golf cart alongside him as he begins to drive it into the woods.

"Why are we going so far into the woods?" you question.

"The journal says something about the discovery of strange magic about six miles west of Town Hall. It's very vague, but the author says he encountered something with powers. But the journal doesn't give many details. It just mentions a person or...a thing with some sort of magical ability. It's the most relevant thing I could find."

"The journal?"

"Oh," he chuckles. "I didn't tell you about the journal. Well, you see, I found this journal in the woods earlier this Summer, and it explains a lot of the strange things that happen in Gravity Falls. I guess you should know, since we're friends."

You can't help but smile at the fact that he acknowledges your friendship.

"So...weird stuff happens here all the time?"

"Yeah," he stops the cart in the middle of the woods. "There's a lot of paranormal activity around here. You'll get used to it."

You both leave the cart. You look around.

"Isn't this...kind of close to where I woke up?"

"Yeah," he nods. "We're bound to find something around here."

He looks through the pages of the book, then at you. You begin to search around, not really knowing what you're supposed to be looking for.

"See anything?" you ask.

"The book just says...he encountered someone with magic powers around here. But he refers to them as...'it'. He says it was manipulative, but he doesn't go on to give much of a description. Down here is a long code, and I've been trying to decipher it since last night..."

"Do you think it could have to do with me waking up around here? Maybe...maybe it attacked me, and I don't remember."

"That doesn't explain why that thing happened last night," he sits down, trying to decode the message. You sit beside him, and you could swear he blushed a little.

"Maybe...maybe it's not even related to what happened. What if we're way off?"

"I think we're close to the answer."

You take a granola bar from the bag and begin to eat it. You might be here for awhile.

"So do you like Gravity Falls? You know, besides all that weird crap?" you turn to him, awaiting a response. Instead, he seems caught up in the book. He clicks a pen multiple times, but doesn't write anything.

"Huh?" he looks up at you. "Oh- I...I'm sorry. Why don't you go look around some more? Maybe you'll find some clues."

"Oh...sure."

He hands you a pocket knife to protect yourself.

You head back deeper into the woods, a bit anxious. But, hey, maybe you will find something of substance.

You don't go very far before you see a glowing light in the distance. You decide to follow it, tripping over your own feet in a rush to see what it is. It takes the form of a yellow triangular figure. It has one eye, and no other facial features. It has on a black hat and matching bow-tie. It kind of looks like that thing on the back of the dollar bill. You're speechless. This is...terrifying, with lack of a better word. You're about to scream for Dipper, but you can't bring yourself to make any sound. He looks at you, and you back away.

He chuckles, and his voice echoes.

"It's you," he says. "You know, I had a feeling I'd find you again one of these days."

"W-Who are you?" your voice trembles. "What...what are you?"

He floats around you.

"You're funny," he takes a better look at you. "Yup, it's definitely you. Heh, it's been a long time. How have you been? Kill anyone lately?"

You take out your pocket knife and shakily point it at him.

"Go away or I'll...I'll scream..."

He snaps his fingers and your knife turns into a small hamster. It crawls away, and you gasp.

"You don't seem yourself. But hey, I'd be bummed too."

"What do you mean?" you question. "How do you know who I am?"

"You mean...you don't remember? You don't remember at all?" he turns away, thinking. He then turns back to you.

"I don't understand...," you look away. He uses some sort of magic force to lift you off the ground, and he looks you in the eyes.

"Hmm...," he says.

"Put me down!" you cry. "Dipper, help!"

"Shh!" he says, dropping you. He comes a bit closer. "You want to find out, don't you?"

"Uh..."

"You want to find out about your past...and that's why you and that kid are here in the woods."

"Y-yeah. Do...you know what happened to me?"

"I know a lot of things," he replies. "And...I'll help you. As a matter of fact, I'll tell you anything you want to know. But you have to help me first. Deal?"

"Help you...with what?"

"Just a little...thing...I've been working on. Nothing too big. You won't regret it. So what do you say? It'll be just between me and you."

"I couldn't do that. Dipper's helping me already. And he's my friend."

He laughs.

"Friend? You mean, you think he's your friend?" his tone becomes a bit more serious. "You...actually feel compassion?" his voice turns to a mumble. "This...isn't supposed to happen..."

"What are you talking about?" you crave to know what happened, but this guy is pretty sketchy.

"What other...friends...did you make?"

"There's Mabel...and Wendy..."

"You know," he chuckles a little. "You might not remember...but _we're_ actually good friends. And as good friends...we'll help each other out. First, I'm...just going to need something from you. You won't even notice it's gone. Then, I'll tell you all about your past, and then some. So, what do you say?"

You think for a moment. He seems to mean well. But would you really trust this guy? However, your efforts with Dipper to find out what happened to you have gone nowhere. And this guy _does_ know. He could tell you everything! But what does he want in return? He's not very clear about this, and it's rather strange. He doesn't seem very threatening, but he's a little intimidating at the same time. It'll be a secret if you agree, so Dipper won't have to know. No one will have to know.

What will you do?

**Your choices:**

** Trust him- Now, you know this might backfire. But it could be exactly what you need. He said you were friends, didn't he? Besides, he knows exactly what you want to know. If you get an answer out of him, you'll get the satisfaction of going home and returning to your life, however it was before you met the twins. Take the risk, for God's sake.**

** Don't trust him- This may seem like the smarter option, but why give up such an opportunity? You could go back to Dipper and pretend none of this happened. You'll discover everything you need to discover on your own. But...what if you can't without this guy's help? At the same time, there's that slim chance that he'll twist your words or something crazy. Don't take the risk.**


	4. Not Trusting Him

"Well?" The strange figure looks up at you. "What do you say? You will help me, right?"

You look up at him. You know you can't do this. It wouldn't be right.

"No," you sigh. "I'm sorry. I can't, you...whatever you are."

"It's Bill. Bill Cipher," He chuckles. "Now quit joking around."

"I'm not joking. I'm done talking to you."

"What...what do you mean? Everything you want to know is in your reach. You want to know about your family, your friends, and your life before you forgot, right? Then just...trust me...friend."

"I said no!" you snap. He seems quite irked.

"Fine," he sighs heavily. "If you won't give me what I want..., I'll just take it! You'll regret not siding with me, Kid!"

He begins to turn red, but he calms down and takes a deep breath.

"What do you want, exactly?" you ask.

He floats closer to you.

"I'd tell you. But...you know, they were right about how absolutely _stupid_ you are. I mean, I feel stupid just talking to you. You're of no use to me anymore. You're lucky we don't kill you after how badly you screwed up," he raises his hand, and you're now unable to breathe. You attempt to gasp for air, but you're slowly beginning to suffocate. If he had a mouth, he'd probably be smiling. "I'm going to take what's _ours_, whether you like it or not. If you want to stay here and suffer like everyone else, that's fine with me. You're not so high and mighty anymore, and if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you stop digging around," he pokes you on the nose. "But remember, I'll be watching you!"

You try to inhale a few more times, but your attempts are futile. You quickly pass out.

"Meryl...Meryl, are you okay?"

You open your eyes, and you're laying where you were before Dipper sent you to venture into the woods. Dipper is shaking you, and he seems relieved that you're awake.

"Ugh," you groan. You sit up quickly and look around. "Where did he go?"

"Where did who go?"

"The...the...never mind."

"You must have been having one heck of a dream. You fell asleep on my shoulder before you could even finish your granola bar. Then you started freaking out," he helps you up. "Let's go back to the shack. I guess we didn't find anything that useful. I couldn't figure out the code, so we're going to have to figure something else out."

You're relieved to learn it was just a dream. So none of it was real. Thank goodness.

The two of you get back into the golf cart and drive back to the shack. It's as if none of it happened. You walk in through the gift shop, where Wendy and Mabel are at the register, talking about who-knows-what. They look over at the two of you.

"Where were you guys?" Mabel asks. "Doing nerd things? Making out?"

"No," Dipper replies. "I'll have you know, we were looking for clues. I'm trying to find out what happened to Meryl, but we haven't found anything useful."

"So...nerd things?" she and Wendy giggle.

"Yeah," he sighs. "Nerd things."

You miss a lot of the conversation, as the thought of what just happened is consuming you. Or, rather, what didn't happen. You could feel and smell, yet it was only your mind playing tricks on you. You can't help but feel it was important though. He said a lot of things, and even though he was a weird supernatural being, it felt so real. You felt yourself being suffocated and lifted in the air. You felt the wind against your cheeks, and the chills that went down your spine. And yet, it was only a dream.

"Is something wrong?" Dipper asks you as you come to. You shake your head.

"I'm fine," you reply. "It's probably...just the heat."

"Yeah, you are pretty hot- I mean, it's pretty hot...outside...," he begins to sweat a little. You'd react, but you can't stop thinking. Your mind is racing, and you're still quite shaken.

"Dipper," you sigh after a moment. "What...what if we never find out what happened to me?"

"Don't worry," he puts his hand on your shoulder. "Whatever happened, whether it's good or bad, you can move on. And we'll find out some way or another."

"You know," Wendy says. "I was looking up tons of police reports of missing children, and she didn't match any of the descriptions. Isn't that weird?"

"So my family might not even be looking for me? O-or maybe I disappeared recently, so word hasn't gotten out yet. It's only been a day."

"Well, I guess..."

You look down at the floor.

"Maybe...maybe we should keep looking elsewhere," you shrug. "Dipper, I had this dream...and-"

"Hey, wanna see me eat three bags of gummy worms in one sitting?" Mabel throws a key-chain at your face to get your attention. She shoves Dipper out of the way, and her interruption is almost confusing to you.

"No...thanks, though," Dipper says. He turns back to you and lightly touches your face, where the key-chain hit you. "What were you saying?"

"So-"

"Guys! We should totally watch a movie! Like, we can have popcorn, and-"

"Mabel, could you please hold on a sec-"

"We'll talk about boys!"

"Uh...maybe later," Dipper seems annoyed now.

"You know, I'm just gonna go...," Wendy says, a bit nervous. "It was nice seeing you guys."

As she leaves, Mabel and Dipper begin to bicker.

"Mabel, you're being rude!"

"No, you are!"

"Guys, could you please-"

"You always do this! Whenever someone else is over, you never pay any attention to what I have to say, Dipper!"

"Ugh!"

Dipper angrily leaves the room, and Mabel glares at you. Whatever has her heated all of a sudden, you want it to stop.

"Mabel," you aren't sure what to say. "I...I didn't mean for-"

"Shut up."

You're a bit shocked at the statement.

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up," she steps closer. "And quit digging around."

"What?" you question. "Look, I just want to know what happened to me."

"No you don't," she sneers. "Trust me."

"Mabel?"

"You really don't get it, huh? Does the name Bill ring a bell?"

"I'm...confused..."

"Things are going to change," she grins. "And you're going to _beg _me for a second chance. You know, you're lucky. This would be much easier with you out of the equation, but I'm not going to kill you. Not yet at least. And don't think it's out of the kindness of my heart."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll know soon enough."

"Well, I'm going to let Dipper know about this, because-"

"No, you're not going to say anything," she snaps her fingers. She glares at you one last time before skipping out of the room as if nothing happened. You're going to call after her, but you find that you can't. Your voice is gone, and you can't say a word. You begin to panic. Something's wrong with Mabel, and you need to fix it. Or at least try to.

You reach for a pen in the gift shop, but it disintegrates in your gloved hands. Anything else you touch is fine, but any paper or writing utensil vanishes the second you touch it.

You enter the house, where Mabel and Dipper seem to have made up, and they're watching a movie.

"Is everything alright, Meryl?" Dipper looks up at you as you sit down. You try again to speak. You want to scream at the top of your lungs that everything is not alright, but you can't manage a single sound. "Okay...don't answer me. That's fine, too."

"She's probably ignoring you," Mabel comments.

"Are you?" Dipper seems puzzled. You shake your head and point to your throat. "You...you can't speak? I don't understand."

You shake your head again. This is becoming frustrating.

"Are we playing charades? I love charades!" Mabel smiles.

"I don't think this is charades," Dipper looks over at you. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

You nod and point to Mabel.

"Geez, that's rude," she giggles.

You fold your arms.

"You're angry at Mabel?"

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you back there. And I'm sorry you had to see us arguing. I guess that was a little mean." She seems amused at your attempts to explain what just happened. "And the key-chain. Sorry about that."

"See, she's sorry," Dipper sighs, but you shake your head again.

"What do you want from me?" Mabel's tone is innocent and sincere, and it's painful. "I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, what's gotten into you?"

You realize your attempts to tell Dipper what happened are futile. You look down, and Mabel seems pleased with herself.

"Dipper, why don't you make some more popcorn?" Mabel suggests. He agrees, and leaves the room. She stands over you, and you can't help but be intimidated. "It sucks, doesn't it? Being _pushed_ around? No one listening to you? Aw, you poor thing."

You stand up, and she shoves you.

"You know, you think you're so special. But I'm the boss of you now," she kicks you back to the ground, but you get up. You ball your hands into fists. But she's one step ahead of you, and she holds a ball of fire in her hand. "Just close your eyes, and it'll be over soon. Don't worry, I won't hurt you too bad. I just want you to get it in your thick skull that you're never going to know the truth without my help. So you can join me, or you can take what's coming."

You look at her (or him, if you will), backing away a little.

What will you do?

**Your choices:**

** Join him- You choose to join him. No tricks. No turning back. You'll finally learn what you want to learn, but at what cost?**

** Fight him- You have no idea how strong he is or how strong you are. You could get hurt. But you could knock some sense into him...I guess. You might be stronger than you think. But...he might be way stronger than you think.**

** Trick Him- You join him, but only to find out what's going on. Then you learn your past, get your voice back, and possibly get a look at what he's up to. Once you know, you can foil his plans. Stab him in the back.**

** Run- Just leave and find Dipper, or anyone for that matter, you coward. If you choose to run, he might give chase and hurt you. Or worse. I don't recommend this.**


End file.
